Alex Hart
History At the very young age of just 8 years old, Alex was blessed with divine powers by Desna. This was accompanied by a tattoo of a butterfly appearing on the back of his right hand and a simple message to go out into the world to do good. From that point on, he always tried his best to help everyone he could even though his magic hadn't really manifested in a controllable manner yet. Unfortunately, he was born into a family that despised magic of all forms. They did their best to tolerate his abilities for as long as possible, but on the day he turned 16 they had finally had enough. They disowned him and kicked him to the curb with only the clothes on his back to his name. Alex wandered alone for a few months until he found a Church of Desna, who gladly took him under their wing. While there, he worked on refining the abilities he had been given while helping out around the church all he could. In addition to finally learning to control his powers, his regular prayers to Desna gave him more insight into the divine powers available to the faithful. This strengthened his resolve to help people whenever he could, and a mere three years later he set out on a journey to finally fulfill his destiny. Almost immediately, he started finding work among those who needed help the most. The first of the missions he went on involved being hired by Amaria to clear some kobolds out of a mine. Some of his teammates were a little less than savory on this mission, leaping perhaps too keenly to murder before diplomacy. Fortunately the group managed to talk things out with the leader of the kobolds, and a deal was arranged. The kobolds willingly left the mine they were occupying and entered employ under Amaria in another mine, working for a fair wage. Alex was next called to assist in following up on the theft of an Inn's trade caravan. It took a few days for the group he was with to track down the bandits. Once again his teammates left much to be desired on the mercy front, though in this case at least the bandits struck first. Regrettably this resulted in the deaths of all but the bandit leader, who the group instead captured and brought to justice. None of the caravan could be recovered but this seemed to discourage further theft from that inn. Not long after this Alex was employed by some wizards to go and help free some captive friends of theirs from a cave. The goblins keeping the victims captive were much more explicitly evil, so Alex didn't feel quite as bad about his teammates jumping straight to murder. There was some brief confusion on this mission due to a trap separating the group, but everything was eventually sorted and the captives all freed! Never a dull moment in his life, mere days later he was employed once again. Alex was hired to accompany a paladin and some other friendly faces to go confront some Devils and Demons. His toughest mission yet, it took everything Alex had to stay alive and to keep his friends alive as they dealt with the evils filling that cave. When it looked like they were running out of luck, a succubus appeared and took the last of the Devils and Demons away. Her motives were unclear in this but Alex was glad for the reprieve. Better to live to fight many more evils than to die trying to fight just one, after all! After that most recent job, Alex rested for about a week before taking on any further jobs. That first encounter with true evil left him a little shaken but strengthened his resolve to do go even further. After meditating on this for a while, he was hired to go retrieve a family heirloom from a cemetery. He didn't approve of disturbing the dead in this way, but reasoned that he could at least stop anyone else in the group from robbing any graves. When they arrived at the cemetery it appeared to have already been disturbed by the Spire that had been pushing necromantic energy all over Haven. He managed to use his control of positive energy to help put some restless Shades back to rest. Half the group nearly died and the other half ran away, but in the end they managed to triumph once again to complete the job. Following the encounter with the Shades, Alex was made into the Priest of Many Waters in Thalassa. As one of only a few humans in the kingdom, he faces a small amount of discrimination but still does his best to help everyone prosper, regardless of race or personal religion. Most recently, Alex was hired by a Church of Sarenrae to attempt to locate some missing knights. After some searching, his group managed to find the remnants of the knights. Though many of them were dead, killed by undead Dread Antipaladins, Alex and his friends were able to save both Nadia and Jacob from the clutches of Vlad Varsen. It was his most difficult mission yet, causing him to use up almost all of his healing energy for the day, but he saved the lives of his friends multiple times as they cleared out the cave of necromancers, undead, and abominations. Appearance Generally has a sort of unkempt or disheveled look about him whenever he's not performing his duties as the Priest of Many Waters in Thalassa. Mousy hair and an ever-present smile are the first things anything would notice about Alex, followed by the tattoo on the back of his right hand. His bright eyes are always watching, taking in the world around him. He's on the small end of the scale in terms of height and weight for humans, but doesn't appear malnourished or unhealthy. Personality Unlike his hair, Alex' personality is anything but mousy. Almost always seen with a smile on his face, Alex exudes an aura of cheery playfulness, like someone always looking for the next opportunity to party or celebrate. He generally tries to see the best in every situation and savors opportunities to try something new or overcome adversity. He sees all people who aren't trying to kill him and everyone not doing explicitly evil things in his presence as potential allies, and does as much as he can to help those in need. Friends Alex considers everyone who isn't an enemy to be his friend, and isn't particularly concerned with who does or does not consider him to be a friend as well. Specifically, he's currently viewed somewhat favorably by Amaria, Egron, Haven, and the Peoples Wrath due to assistance he provided on various missions and jobs. Enemies Anyone who is currently trying to kill him, and also anyone who is knowingly doing explicitly evil things. In the latter case, he'll still save them if they're in danger of dying but he doesn't go the extra mile to keep them going beyond that. The only faction with which he currently has infamy is Maloglashs Forces, who were angered by his assistance in stopping Vlad Varsen. Aspirations Alex hopes to become the best healer he can be, while helping spread the word of Desna! Not by preaching, because that's a little too boring for a follower of Desna, but by throwing awesome parties whenever possible. When it becomes possible, he's going to create a Demiplane in which a party in Desnas' name is constantly raging. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character